


Capitol Children's Center

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch takes his four year old to the Children's Center.  It is not as much fun as the playground in 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was at the “children’s center” in the Capitol. His sister-in-law Ellie said her daughter loved to play here. He didn’t understand why Hailey couldn’t go to her cousin’s birthday party. Effie insisted that you can’t put fours with sevens. They have nothing in common.

“Effie, I was four years older than my brother. He always celebrated my birthday. It wasn’t a party with cake and ice cream. It was usually just on the playground with a bunch of kids but he was always there.

“Haymitch, I wasn’t allowed at my sister’s parties. Effie said. ‘I could come for the cake but that was it.” “I couldn’t annoy my sister.

“Then why did we bring Hailey? I could have kept her at home with me in 12.

“Then she wouldn’t have gotten birthday cake. Effie said logically.

Haymitch laughed. “Hailey, gets plenty of cake, we have an in with the baker.”

“Ellie wouldn’t have her in the family pictures.

Haymitch sighed. “When Hailey has her birthday party in August I want her cousin Anna there. If we have to play Capitol, they should have to play District.

“Hailey doesn’t have any big girl friends. We can’t do that to Anna. Ellie will take her daughter shopping and she’ll be back for cake. Take Hailey to the Children’s Center.

He brought her into the Children’s Center and there was a lot of exercise equipment. The place vaguely reminded him of the training center. Hailey toddled over to the Camouflage station…he meant arts and crafts table.

She drew several pictures of Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Ellie. Then she drew the woods and put Aunt Katniss with her bow.

He heard a loud clanging noise and turned around. There were two little kids fighting with toy swords. A small group of kids were around them. When one “stabbed” the other another kid came over and announced the “Victor’s name” He couldn’t believe Capitol kids still played Hunger Games. They didn’t see it on TV anymore so this was coming from their parents.

Hailey put her paints back and ran over to the weapons station. She chose a toy knife instead of a sword. Haymitch was up like a shot.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?

“I’m going to play Tribute.

“What’s Tribute?

“You fight on the stage and the winner is named Victor. I’m sure I can win. I know three real Victors.

“Put the knife back. “Would you like to climb on the high bars?

Hailey loved climbing so he brought her over until she climbed to the top. Afterwards he bought her a juice and she asked to go to a tumbling class on the far side of the room. It was forty minutes later when he saw her running with a toy sword towards another girl. The place was so crowded it took him almost a minute to cross the room. He heard them saying.

“What district are you? The girl asked.

“12. Hailey said proudly.

The other girl laughed. “They never win. I’m from……1

“12 can win. Hailey said.

Haymitch finally got to his daughter. ‘Hailey, put that sword down.”

“Daddy, we’re playing. This is my new friend Glamour.

He couldn’t stand seeing his daughter hold a “toy” weapon. He smacked her hand and the sword fell. He heard some of the older kids whisper. “That’s Haymitch Abernathy. He was on TV last night. Hailey looked at the red mark on her hand and said to her father in a stunned voice.

“Daddy, you spanked my hand.”

He shrugged. “I told you not to do that.”

Hailey started to sniffle. “No you didn’t.

“Yes, I did. They’ll be a lot more spanking if you don’t put that sword back right now.

Hailey picked up the sword and put it back on the rack. He followed her over there. Kids ran away from Hailey and others were just laughing at her. She hated to be embarrassed, he whispered. “Do you want to leave and play in the park?

Hailey nodded and they left the Children’s Center. They walked a block in silence when Hailey said.

“Daddy, you didn’t tell me I couldn’t play Tribute.

“Yes, I did. He said firmly

She shook her head. ‘You told me to put the knife back and took me climbing. You never said I couldn’t play with the sword.

 

“Hailey, you know you’re not allowed to play with toy weapons.

She looked up at him confused. “When did that become a rule?

He was getting angry but when he looked at her, he could tell she didn‘t understand.. Because he didn’t say in words she couldn’t play Tribute she didn’t think she did anything wrong. He pointed to a bench and they sat down.

“Hailey, I don’t like the game Tribute. The Hunger Games were bad and kids shouldn’t pretend to be Tributes and Victors.

“You didn’t tell me that.” She said seriously.

He chewed his lip. “You’re right. I should have been more clear.

She showed him the red mark on her hand. “You shouldn’t have spanked my hand.”

He lifted her hand and kissed it. “Well, you didn’t listen when I told you to put that sword down. I probably should have given you a warning like Mommy but I’m the Daddy, if I think you’re being naughty I have the right to pun….he changed to Effie’s word, discipline you.

“May I sit on your lap? Hailey asked politely.

He nodded. He didn’t mind Effie teaching her “Capitol” manners but she was so formal when they were here. When they were in 12 she’d just cuddle on his lap, she didn’t ask permission as if it might be denied.

She climbed on and put his left arm around her.

She reached for his right hand and pulled it close to her.

“Did your Daddy spank you a lot? She asked.

He didn’t want to discuss his abusive, alcoholic father with his baby girl. “My father died when I was a little boy. My Mommy spanked me a few times but not a lot.

“Were you a good boy or a naughty boy? She asked.

“I was a good boy.

She looked at him suspiciously. He laughed. “I was. 

“Were you afraid of your Mommy?

He tilted her head to face him. “No. Not at all. My Mommy only spanked me if I did something dangerous or disobeyed a direct order. He stroked her hair. “Are you afraid of your Daddy?

She shrugged. “I was a little afraid…..today.”

He was always afraid of his father. He never wanted to hear those words coming out of his little princess. “I love you Hailey. I would never hurt you. I mean I know I hurt your hand but…I didn’t keep hitting you. I gave you a chance to….

Hailey frowned at how upset her father was getting. “Daddy, I know you love me. The older kids were whispering that you were going to hit me with a belt, when we got home. Is that true?

He pulled her into a tight hug. ’Absolutely not. Hailey, I would never touch you with anything but my hands. I promise you that. 

“Did your Mommy ever hit you with anything else?

“Once, but I was a teenager.”

Hailey’s eyes widened.

“I was out after curfew and I stole chicken eggs. If I had been caught by a Peacekeeper I could have been killed or at least whipped in public. A few licks with my father’s belt made her point but the world isn’t that dangerous anymore. I would never do that to you.

That seemed to satisfy Hailey.

“Was Mommy ever spanked?

“No. Capitol parents don’t believe in it.

“I have a Capitol Mommy.” Hailey said sweetly.

He kissed her. “Yes you do, but you don’t have a Capitol Daddy.

She rubbed her hand which was now back to it’s normal color. “Now that I know what it feels like I don’t want any more spankings.

He smiled. “I can understand that. You’re a good girl and as long as you listen to Mommy and Daddy I’m sure we can avoid that…unpleasantness.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I do love you Daddy, even though sometimes you lose your temper.

He picked up his daughter and headed back to the party. It was time for cake.


	2. Playground in 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey can't wait to see her friends and when they reunite they compare their parents.

Hailey was bouncing up and down the main car of the train.

“How soon will we be home?

Haymitch looked at his watch. “About an hour.”

“Can I go to the dining car and get more cookies?

“I think you’ve had enough cookies. Effie said.

“I want to get a bag to share with Daisy and Lilly.

“I’ll buy you cookies at the bakery to share at the playground tomorrow.. Effie said.

Hailey pouted a little. “Thank you Mommy but these are Capitol cookies. They’ve never seen them before. Please, please, please can I get a bag?

 

Effie sighed her head was throbbing. “Ask your father.”

“Daddy, can I please get a bag of cookies?

“Sure. Get me a danish.

“What flavor?

“I don’t care. Effie, do you want anything?

“No. I’m just….tired.

He shooed his daughter off into the next car and started to rub his wife’s neck.

“Headache? He asked.

She nodded.

“You always get them whenever we visit your sister. I think you’re allergic to her. Haymitch teased.

“Haymitch..it’s just…….Hailey is…..she lowered her voice. “Behind.”

“Behind what?

“She doesn’t know the names of the dinosaurs in the museum. All the other four year olds are ahead of her.

“It’s the first time we took her to the museum.” Haymitch said. She knew lots of animals in the zoo.

“Yes, but she got bored at the museum and….she doesn’t play the piano.

“We don’t have a piano. Haymitch said.

“I know.

“Do you want me to buy one so you can teach her?

“No, because I don’t know how to play the piano. I learned the flute.

Haymitch shrugged. “Let’s get her a flute.

“I hated practicing the flute. Effie mumbled.

Haymitch sighed. This happened every time they went to the Capitol. Effie liked living in District 12 but visiting home reminded her of everything their daughter wasn’t exposed to like museums and theater. They had value which was why he supported Effie on “cultural “ outings but there was still a lot of Capitol habits he didn’t want his daughter picking up.

 

Hailey came back into the main car with her cookies and a small tray. “Mommy they had those chocolate covered strawberries you like so much.

“Thank you Hailey. Just put the tray on the table.

Hailey sat on the couch and said. “It’s funny. Whenever we go to the Capitol, Daddy is cranky and whenever we come home Mommy is. I like to go to both places.

“I’m not cranky Hailey. I’m just tired. “Did you enjoy your vacation?

Hailey nodded. “I liked the zoo.

“What about the museum?

“I liked the dinosaurs but…..the pictures were boring.

“Hailey, those are works of art. Effie reprimanded. “People spent years creating them and….

“Aunt Ellie made them boring. Hailey said. ‘I couldn’t just look at any of them. She kept asking…do you know who painted this? Do you know who made this sculpture? I couldn’t enjoy them. I did like the music though.

“What music? Haymitch asked.

“Cousin Anna playing music. 

“Would you like to learn the piano? Effie asked.

“No. The banjo.

Effie sighed. “The banjo?

“Daisy’s father plays the banjo and he said he’ll start to teach her after her next birthday. She looked at her father. “Could you teach me?

“I don’t know how to play but maybe Daisy’s father will give you some lessons.

“Haymitch are you sure that’s an appropriate instrument for a little girl?

Hailey laughed. “Daisy’s a girl. Mommy what day is it?

“Sunday.”

“Can we go to the playground from the train station? Daisy and Lilly will be there with their daddies. I could share my cookies

“How do you know they‘ll be there?

“Daddies always take their kids to the playground or the woods on Sundays….except mine.”

“Hailey don’t be rude to your father.”

Hailey looked at Haymitch. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

“That’s okay. She wasn’t really being rude Effie, she was just telling the truth. You know I don’t like crowds but I’ll take you to the playground today after we take Mommy home.

“Haymitch, she can’t go to the playground. She needs a nap and she should have a bath after the long train ride.

Hailey frowned. “I’m not tired Mommy. I didn’t really sleep when Aunt Ellie put me down for naps, in 12 only babies take naps.

“Your cousin Anna takes a nap and she’s seven.

“That’s weird. Hailey said.

“It is kind of weird Effie. Haymitch agreed. “Is she sick?

“No. You make the child take a nap after school, then they can stay up late to eat a formal dinner with their parents.

Haymitch agreed with his daughter that it was silly but he said to Effie. “Let’s try an experiment for a few days. Let her skip the nap and play and we’ll put her to bed earlier then usual.

Both Trinket women were frowning at him which either meant he was in a lot of trouble or had reached a fair compromise. Effie broke the silence. “All right but if she’s too fussy, the naps come back.

The got off the train and Peeta and half the town were there to greet them. “Let me take the luggage.”

Effie was feeling better already. She was treated like a queen in District 12. She said to Haymitch. You don’t have to walk me home, take her to the playground. She kissed Hailey. “Mind your father.

“I will Mommy.

She spotted her friends on the playground right away and ran over to them. Haymitch took a seat on a nearby bench. He didn’t know most of the fathers so he just listened to the kids.

“Hailey, did you learn any Capitol Games? Lilly asked.

“None that I can play. I learned this game Tribute but Daddy says it’s not nice.

“How do you play? Daisy asked.

“You get toy weapons and fight with each other. The last one standing is named Victor. I thought I’d be good because my Daddy is a Victor but he didn’t like it at all. He spanked my hand because he thought I knew it was a bad game. It wasn’t fair.

Haymitch realized he better confess to Effie before Hailey mentioned it to her. 

Lilly nodded in sympathy. “My Daddy spanked my hand just for trying to help with dinner. Mommy was feeding the baby and the biscuits were going to burn. I love biscuits but he said I know I‘m not allowed to touch the stove even though Mommy let‘s me sometimes.. 

Daisy said “I got in more trouble than the two of you. ‘I got a spanking today because a raccoon came in our yard.

“A real spanking or just a swat on the bottom? Lilly asked.

“A real spanking, I cried and everything..

“Why did he blame you for the raccoon? Hailey asked.

Daisy frowned. “When I saw it in the yard I thought it was a cat and went over to pet it. Daddy came out and saw me near it. He pushed me behind him and chased it away.

“What’s wrong with raccoons? Hailey asked.

“He said they aren’t usually out in the day and if they are they have rabies and that can kill you. He put me over his knee and I started to cry that it wasn’t fair because I didn’t break any rules. He said I was still getting a spanking because it was too serious. He never wants me to make that mistake again. 

The girls started comparing the difference between Mommies and Daddies. Mommies were more patient but more protective. Daddies yelled faster but would let you do stuff like climb trees or wrestle. 

Lilly’s Daddy came over and the girls hugged goodbye like they wouldn’t see each other for years.

Daisy’s father sat next to Haymitch. “Hailey’s back. Daisy really missed her.

Haymitch nodded. “She missed her friends too. She asked to come play with them right away.

“The kid scared me to death this morning. There was a raccoon in our yard. I lost my temper. Delly says I was too hard on her so I was going to bring her to the lake. I taught her how to swim but she never gets to practice. I don‘t want to take her away from Hailey though.

Haymitch smiled. “I don't blame you for not wanting to be the bad guy. I lost my temper with Hailey in the Capitol. It really wasn't her fault but those Capitol kids.....he mother isn't too happy with me either. Hailey's been begging me to teach her how to climb a tree like Aunt Katniss. I’m sober so today would probably be a good time to do it.

Haymitch went over and told Hailey it was time to go. Daisy and Hailey gave each other a big hug.. Hailey heard her friend squeal in delight and asked. “Is he buying her a treat?

“No. He’s taking her to the lake for a swim.

“She loves swimming. Hailey said.

“I thought I’d teach you how to climb a tree. Would you like that?

Hailey’s eyes widened. “Really? I’d love it.


End file.
